


Fear

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Interrogation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“This’ll go a whole lot easier on you if you tell me who was with you.” The little hobbit shivered in fear, but stayed quiet. He had warned the others against the idea, but they hadn’t listened. Frodo, the brightest and fastest among them, had come along to try to keep things from going awry - but to no avail. Ferdy had fallen, so Frodo had doubled back toward danger to lead it away from his friend.

Now Farmer Maggot stood over him, switch in hand. This was really going to hurt. He closed his eyes as the first stroke fell.


End file.
